ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jayeda Orlandos
Jayeda Orlandos born Shauntel T'Maya Jameson on July 21,198? in Los Angeles,Calfronia is an american professional diva/valet of hispanic descent.She is a former valet/manger for American Exchange and is currently working for Revolution Xtreme Wrestling as a diva. Early Childhood Shauntel Jameson was born to a an Hispanic American single mother named Denise Cornell as her life was hard to live on the streets of Los Angeles as a child growing up in Los Angeles that wasnt easy for Shauntel.Her mother was involed into drugs and sex with a bunch of drug dealers who killed her own mother when Shauntel was only four years old at the time her mother was nineteen.For two months after her mother died then she moved to La Stantos Calfronia with her father who raised her alone by himself in a while during she was in her teens she gotten really close to her father.She made a decision to followed her mother path as what she had in mind of getting involed into sex with one of other mexican dealers in Los Angeles. Wrestling Career Back into 2001,Jayeda Orlandos began her first role in National Wrestling Action better known as Neisha and a manger of her real-life finace Carlos Sanchez on Januray 6th in Atlanta,Gerogia when Carlos wreslted with his long-time friend Jamainie Weston in a singles match which he won the match.After that she found herself being into some fueds with other valets and tag teams such as Melinda Lopez,Kim Brook,Ronica Shaw and Mariah.After months of traveling and doing some of the matchs with Carlos. The American Exchange21,2001-July 20,2007 It was a new begining for the American Exchange history to be a whole new level of violent.Finally the time coming soon for them.The group was about crazy millant thugs,ruined lifes,destroyin people and loving the way how they act towards anybody.When Derrick signed a deal with nWa he became the leader of American Exchange then back into 01 in nWa the American Ecxhange was fromed by Derrick Micheal Orlandos with the Three-Five-Seven Jayceun Lorenzo when he was into a tag team fued with Da Boyz along with Neisha by their side as their valet also in the other hand in real personal life during the between fued Neisha was eneaged to Carlos Sanchez who was apart of the Da Boyz as a leader.The fued between them conintues for four months then on March 19,2001 they made a statement to Carlos and his team on Rampage and made decision to kidnapped Carlos's finace Neisha who real name is Shauntel Jameson in the ring arena.Then Neisha as soon Carlos found out as he wanted Derrick Micheal Orlandos to go to hell for doing it.It was torning into a rumble of pain,hated,and the Carlos family that wanted Jayeda back with him into his arms.He made a challnege to Derrick Micheal Orlandos for a Babred Wire Ring Match at Bitter For All Pay Per view then Carlos lost to Derrick Micheal Orlandos.Derrick Micheal Orlandos and Jayceun Lorenzo and the rest of the thugs beaten Carlos when it was time to made a chioce for Neisha to betrayed him and left him a bloody mess on his face in the ring infront of everybody..As of what she became the felina and the manger with Derrick of the American Exchange.She thought Carlos was not a real powerful man to be with her just like Derrick Micheal Orlandos is a real man.She was sick of tired of Carlos being a loser that she shocked his family members and everybody that was a fan of Da Boyz was shocked also.She cut the enaged off.She wanted to be with a real man coming towards the powerful man in nWa the name was Derrick Micheal Orlandos.The man who loved her,showed her he was a real man to be with,who had the badest attiude and he was a monster in nWa that every single wrestler who had been scared of refused to wrestling him in the ring.They was in love.Alot of love they had to each other as The American Exchange has turn into a crew of thugs that really became dangerous.They will distory you in a deadly mess of blood To Live And Die In American Exchange. Fueds She is in a deeply romantic realtionship with her boyfriend Harlem Cena and her ex-husband Derrick Micheal Orlandos began their fued on July 19,2007 when Harlem Cena calls out Derrick Micheal Orlandos in the ring to face him in a cage match and to fight for his wife.Derrick Micheal Orlandos gotten really upset and made a deicison to come to the ring with Jayeda.The both of them start talking trash to each other then Harlem attacked him with the pizza cutter a cross his face which made him bleed and gave him the broader toss oustide of the ring after that Harlem was going after him then Jayeda tried to talk to him as he listens to her then she told derrick this''You crushed my heart then i will freakin kill you''. On July 20,2007 Harlems Cena Tag Team Partner Icewater called Derrick Micheal Orlandos out to the ring for a Apollogy to him what Harlem did to him.Then Icewater attacked Derrick Micheal Orlandos in the ring as Harlem was standing on top of the ramp.Seconds later Jayeda came out with their daughter Aailyah to tell him that Harlem Cena is the new father of Aailyah.Derrick Micheal Orlandos made a statement to her as what he said Carlos Sanchezzz is coming after you. More to come soon. Wrestling facts Finishing moves Reverse Twist Of Fate''Effect'' Signature moves *Lita DDT *Bulldog *Women's Slapher hands *Snap Suplex *Roundhouse Kick *Lou Thesz Pressslaps *Running Clothesline *Low Blowa man *Spine Buster *Hair Toss *Spear *Backbreaker *Tronado DDT *Kick to the smaotch Submisson Moves *Cross-Leg STFpulling hair *Sleeper Hold *Sharpshooter *Headscissiors Takedown *Frakensteiner *Boston Crab *Cross-Legged Boston Crab *Headscissors Armbar *Texas Coverleaf *Armlock Wrestlers Managed *Carlos SancheznWa *Derrick Micheal OrlandosCWF/SMWE/UWE *Harlem Cena[UWE/RXW/'Current'] Nicknames *The Felina[Closed] *The Queen Felina[Current] *Queen of Darkness[Current] Theme Music *Queen Bitch by Lil Kim [Current] Championships and accomplishments *Womens ChampionshipPSWA Trivia She really loves to wear black boots and mini skirts but doesnt like girly stuff. Personal Information On July 20,2007 she filed for a divorce to Derrick Orlandos. She has a daughter named Aailyah Elizabeth. She is not single. External Links *Revolution Xtreme Wrestlinghttp://groups.msn.com/RevolutionXtremeWrestling *WWER http://groups.msn.com/WWERoleplay2003 Category:Wrestlers Category:Valets Category:Managers